


New Leader, New Rules

by rumbunny



Category: ffofkkff
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbunny/pseuds/rumbunny





	

She tapped her foot against the wooden stage, crossing her arms. She had been nervous. Was Nigel ever gonna turn up? 

The previous speaker lit up the stage with his presence, riling up the thousands of ukippers as he introduced the new official leader of ukip. She fumbled with her necklace. She was convinced that "filling the shoes" of nigel farage was going to difficult, regardless of how good a debater she was.

She remembered the good ol days when she'd "fool around" with the bloke who previously had the job.

-

"I'm a sadist! Not a masodist !" Nigel would yell, snapping a battering-stick in half.  
"--But if you do in insist, old girl!" The man would traditionally go down on his knees and let Diane tie him there. 

Not tonight. Tonight was special.

-

After the big speech, Diane was about to leave her dressing room in a double, until--

"I've got a gift for you, old girl--!" A familiar voice rang from the back of the room, posh and cordial.

Diane turned, frowning unpatiently-- rather confused.  
The lights flicked back on and there was the former leader of ukip.

"Why didn't you return my kiss?" Nigel crooned.

"Because your not supposed to kiss me upon my lips until I've said the safe word." Diane said, matter of fact. Her eyes winked with wanton fervor as she took the nearest chair.

"Open up those legs, my darling leader... the new Mommy of Ukip!" Nigel laughed it off, taking off his jacket and throwing it to the corner of the room.

"Oh, don't make up such family roles.." Diane sighed, doing as she was told. She ran a hand through her dark, shock of hair-- her eyes watched the man hunker-down.

Nigel grinning. His crocodile-like teeth brimming with impacable glee as he lifted the skirt of the new leader.

Diane went limp, feeling that mouth go at it.  
His mighty finger trespass through her folds and his tongue following straight after. He moved her ol bean like a bulb twirling underneath his tongue.

"N-Nige." Diane grimaced , banging her hand against the table. Despite her urges, she couldn't let Nigel get carried away -- she had an important meeting after this!

"What was that , old gal?" He protruded, grinning to himself. He raised up to kiss her.

"Don't even try to kiss when you have a mouth full of mommy's sweetness." Diane pulled herself up by pushing nigel's shoulder, put her lingerie back on and exited the room as if she were evacuating a burning ship. A great analogy to the party, if I do say so myself.


End file.
